The truth
by ProFfeSseR
Summary: The world finds out the truth about Superman's identity
1. Chapter one

Author's note:   
  
It took me some time to write this story. When I started writing it I had no idea how it was going to end. A while ago they repeated all Lois & Clark episodes. I've seen every single one of them and after the last one, with that very annoying ending, I started thinking. What would have happened if the world found out the truth about Superman's identity. The baby Lois & Clark got in the last episode is not mentioned in this story.   
  
I hope you enjoy reading this story, as much as I liked writing it. Please review!!!!!  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Lois woke up in the middle of the night. She felt that she wasn't in her own bed, our in any bed at all. She felt her head laying on something soft though. She slowly opened her eyes and soon she realized where she was. She moved up and checked her watch. It was almost 3 a.m. She stood up and carefully caressed Clark's cheek. It was almost a week now. She was terrified. She had no idea where this was going, if things ever would become normal again. But she new that it wouldn't. To much had happened.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
It was Sunday morning, about 8 ó clock. Clark opened his eyes and turned on his left side so he could watch Lois sleep. He felt the happiest man on earth. Nothing could change that. After he had been watching her for a while, he decided to surprise her with breakfast in bed. There was nothing they had to do that day, and he hoped that Superman wasn't needed either. So he could spend some time with Lois for a while. With their jobs and with Superman, they had a very busy life and sometimes it was heard to find some time for just the two of them.   
  
He made some croissants, some fresh orange juice, coffee and placed it on a tray, so he could easily carry it upstairs. On the counter was a vase with flowers, he had given her a few days earlier. He took a red rose out the vase and placed it on the tray also. Than he walked back to their bedroom. He carefully placed a kiss on Lois's mouth. She smiled as she woke up.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Good morning beautiful"  
  
"Good morning. Hey, what do I smell?"  
  
"That could be the breakfast I made you"  
  
He took up the tray and placed it on the middle of the bed. Than he sad down on the bed, on the other side of the tray.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
She still couldn't believe it. How could this have happened? From everything in the world, this was the last thing, she ever expected that could happen. It had been tried many other times, but this was probably the closest anybody had ever gotten. And hopefully would ever get. It could become worse though. But she wasn't going to think like that. She knew she couldn't handle that. She carefully placed a kiss on Clark's forehead. Than she walked to the window and looked down. They where still there.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
It was almost one ó clock and Clark had just finished taking a shower. When he came down the stairs, Lois was sitting on the couch, reading a novel. He sad down with her and bounded over to kiss her, but just before his lips met hers, he heard a cry for help.   
  
"Just perfect. I'll better go check it out"  
  
"I'll wait here"  
  
Clark quickly kissed Lois, than spinned into his suit and flew out the window. Soon he arrived at the place where the cries for help had came from. At the first instance he didn't saw anything, but with some closer looks, he noticed something unusual. There was a tiny block on the floor. Clark scanned it with his eyes. It wasn't anything he had ever seen before. X-raying around the neighbourhood, he didn't saw a single human been. It confused him, as it hadn't been even a minute since he had heard the cries for help. He took up the block and flew to Star Labs. Doctor Klein was obviously working every day. That man must really like his job, if he even was in his lab on Sunday's.   
  
"Superman. Hello, what I can I do for you?"  
  
"Dr Klein. I found this, and I wander what it is. It's not anything I've seen before, but I think it could be something important."  
  
Clark handed the block over to dr Klein, who looked at it closely.  
  
"Well, it's definitely nothing I've seen before either. But I'll check it out for you. I have no idea how long it will take, but I'll do the best I can. How can I reach you?"  
  
Clark considered that for a while, but than decided that their house would probably be the best. "You can call Clark Kent or Lois Lane, they'll make sure I'll get the message."  
  
"Okay, I'll see what I can do for you"  
  
"Thank you doctor Klein."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Why aren't they leaving? What do they wanted from him, from her. Their lives where about to be ruined, and only because they interfere with them all the time. She felt hopeless. Of course they're here. They where just curious about it, and in a way she was to, as she wasn't just as scarred as she felt right now. She just didn't understood. How on earth was this possible?  
  
------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
Lois and Clark where having dinner when Doctor Klein called. Clark answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, Clark Kent speaking"  
  
"Hello, this is doctor Klein. This afternoon Superman came over with an unidentified object"  
  
"Yes, he told me about that, where you able to figure out what it was?"  
  
"Well, honestly I wasn't. But there is something I found in there, but I can't tell you over the phone. It would be better if you came over here."  
  
"We where just having dinner, but we'll be there in about half an hour our so, if that's okay?"  
  
"That's fine, than I'll grab something to eat myself. I didn't had time for that today anyway."  
  
"Okay, enjoy your dinner and we'll see you than."  
  
About half an hour later, Lois and Clark entered Doctor Klein's office. He was just finishing the last part of his supper.   
  
"Hello, thank you for coming over."  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Normally I would have waited until tomorrow morning, but I think you really wanted to see this, and as I don't now how to reach Superman, I had to call you"  
  
"That's okay, we know it must be something important," Lois answered.  
  
Doctor Klein stood up, and walked to his desk. Lois and Clark followed him. He picked up the small box Clark had found in the park earlier.   
  
"I must say I've never seen anything like this before. It was hard finding out what it was, and I still don't know for certain, but I think I have a pretty good idea"  
  
"Well, what is it?" Clark looked at doctor Klein curiously.  
  
"I have reason to believe that it is a virus"  
  
Lois and Clark looked confused. "What?"  
  
"I know it sounds weird, but I've done several tests on the thing, and I think that it's holding a virus inside. Nothing human though"  
  
"So you think it's a virus, from an other planet?"  
  
"Yes, I think it is."  
  
"Do you think it can affect humans?"  
  
"I don't think so, I've tested it on human DNA, but it had no affect. I have to run more tests to see what it can do on long term, but as far as I can see know, I don't think it will."  
  
"And how about Superman?"  
  
"Well, I don't know actually. It might.."  
  
Lois looked at Clark. A worried expression crossed her face. "In what way?"  
  
"I don't know, it's to soon to tell, actually. But we need to find out where it came from, and it might be better to keep Superman away from it, just for now. So you need to find him, and tell him that"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
There was no way they she could understand what happened. A lot of investigation had to be done and normally she would have done it. And she knew that she and Clark would have figured out the truth. But now? She looked back to the bed. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. But she just couldn't. As much as she wanted, she just couldn't. She cried, she had, but now. Her mind where full of thoughts. Frustration filled her body, but most of all there was fear. The kind of fear she had never felled before in her live.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Clark left Starlabs immediately. Lois staid there for just a while, to find out what else doctor Klein had discovered. Clark had no idea what was going on, but it could be something that could harm him. They made him come there, and when he was there, all he found was that small thing. A virus? What if...  
  
Doctor Klein explained to Lois what he already had discovered. He showed her the results of the tests. He didn't asked why Clark had to leave so soon. He said he was going to find Superman, which doctor Klein thought was a very good idea. This good be an other attempt to kill Superman. But by who and how and why? There where so many questions and almost no answers. Doctor Klein could see the worry Lois' face showed. Of course, Superman was, besides Clark, her best friend. The world need him, and what if?  
  
Lois went to the daily planet, where Clark was waiting for her. She caught him up with the things that had been told her before. Even though they had no idea what was going on jet, Lois could see the fear in Clark's eyes. She walked close to him and hold him in her arms for a while, telling him that everything would be okay. She promised him that. This reminded her to the Christmas, almost 2 years ago, when they tried killing Clark with a virus from New Krypton. Her father had prevented that, with kryptonite. She knew Clark was thinking about the same thing, at the time. They staid in each others arms for a wile, till eventually Clark pulled back.   
  
"I think we need to do some research"  
  
"Yeah, I think so too. Let's make a list of everybody who want to kill Superman, and has enough money and options to get an alien virus"  
  
"Let's do that"  
  
Lois and Clark worked in silence for a long time. It was about 11 p.m. when Lois felt how tired she was.   
  
"Honey?"  
  
Clark looked up from his computer. "Yes?"  
  
"It's getting late, I think we should go home. We have to be here early again tomorrow"  
  
Checking his, watch, Clark answered "Yes, I think that's a good idea" He waited for a while and than said "I'm sorry"  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
Clark stood up and walked to her desk, sitting down on top of it. "I'm sorry that our nice weekend now is ruined"  
  
"Well, it's not your fault is it?"  
  
He doubted on what to answer. Lois saw his doubt and answered for him. "You didn't went to an other planet and took a virus, placed it in a weird looking box which can might kill you, so don't say your sorry"  
  
Clark still didn't knew how to respond, so he just picked her hand and leaded her to the door.  
  
"Let's go home"  
  
------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

A thousand thoughts crossed her mind. She had to think on what she should tell everybody standing there, downstairs. She never thought she was good at that. Looking at Clark she knew that he was the one that always made the statements. Maybe she should just write it down. Looking around the room, she knew that there was no paper, no pen, no computer. She didn't wanted to leave him alone, not for a single minute. So she decided that they could just wait. She didn't care. She sat down again. Took his hand in hers and listened to the beeping of the heart monitor.

-------------------------------

Both Lois as Clark didn't got much sleep that night. They where worried about what it could be and what it could do to Clark and who could have done it. Clark had tried to comfort Lois but she could see his own fear, so it didn't really worked. They talked a lot, about the way they felt, but also about other things. About their parents. About children. About their work.

They ended up arriving at the Daily Planet more than an hour early. They immediately started where they left the evening before and they worked in silence for over an hour. Than a confused Perry arrived at the Planet. He asked if they had fallen out of their bed that morning. They caught him up on the things that had been going on the day before, leaving out their fears, because they couldn't tell the whole truth about that. When Jimmy arrived about half an hour later he was assigned to help Lois and Clark with their research. 

At the end of the morning they had a list with 5 people who had the money and the options to get an alien virus, and had a reason to kill Superman. They decided to have some lunch first and than start paying visits to every person on the list, trying to find out something that could help them. But before they left the building, they first called doctor Klein to check if he could tell them some more already. Unfortunately he couldn't. 

After lunch they went to the first person on their list. Professor William Wilder. This man worked with biological weapons and recently explained in an interview how much he hated Superman. And from the information Jimmy had found about the guy's bank account they knew he had enough money as well. The man was willing to talk to Lois and Clark. He just made them wait for about 15 minutes, before they could come in.

 "Hello, miss Lane and Mr. Kent"

 "Mr. Wilder, thank you for inviting us in so soon" 

 "Where is this meeting about?"

During lunch Lois had made a list with questions they wanted to ask Wilder. She quickly explained that they where doing a story about biological weapons. From the look on Wilders face, they could tell that he was definitely willing to talk about that subject. Lois could ask her questions, and Wilder answered each of them. They even asked him about his earlier statement about Superman.

 "Superman is a nice guy, but I hate him. Not that he has ever done anything to me personally, but the things he stand for are peace and all. Well, as you know I make biological weapons. And Superman hates them. He has no idea what they really do and that we can use them for good things also. Why do weapons always have to be a bad thing, tell me that"

Clark wanted to answer that question, but a look of Lois made him stop. She continued.

 "What would you do if anybody killed Superman?"

 "That's an easy question. Have a party. Like I said, I hate the man. Of course, he does some good things in the world, but I don't think the world would be any worse without him"

 "If you find a way, would you kill Superman yourself?"

 "If I could, I think I would, yes. I know you are a big fan of Superman yourself miss Lane, but I want to be honest and tell you the way I feel. I think there must be a way to kill Superman, and I won't look for it myself, but if I found it, just by accident, then I would use it."

Lois looked at her husband and saw the look on his face. She knew it would be best to leave now, before he'd do anything that he'd be sorry for later, so she stood up. Shaking Wilders hand, she said "Thank you so much talking to us. You definitely helped us with our story. I would love to stay here a while longer, but unfortunately there is a lot of work to do and we have an appointment in 15 minutes so"

 "That's fine, if you have any other questions, just come back, our give me a call"

Clark stood up to, shaking Wilders hand he said, "We will"

-------------------------------

This was the first time Lois realized what a noise it was outside. Once again she stood up and walked to the window. Looking further away than she did before, she could see the mess it was outside. It was like all the city turned black and dark, except from the places where the lights from police cars, fire trucks and ambulances where shining. And this was only metropolis. What would it do to the rest of the world. What if Superman could never come back. The world needed him. And so did she.

-------------------------------

The second person on their list was Big Davy. He was released from prison only 2 weeks ago and he was very angry at Superman, who had put him there almost 5 years ago. He wasn't willing to cooperate the way Wilder was before, but eventually, after they promised him a story to clear the name, he was willing to answer a few questions. Very soon it was clear that he couldn't be the person that wanted to kill Superman. There where no doubts about that.

So they checked the other persons on their list. 2 Sisters named June and Winifred Clayton, a rich child of an oil baron named Albert Michaels and a widow named Leila Adams. 

It was late when they finally came home that day. Besides Big Davy they also excluded Leila Adams from there list, so they had 4 names left. They had a quick dinner and worked till about 1.30 a.m. before Lois fell asleep with her head on the table. Clark quietly took her up and placed her in the bed. He decided it was time to go to bed himself either, so he took of his clothes and laid down next to her. He softly kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you"

He didn't slept much for the second night in a row, but he could handle it. Lois woke up early also. They took a quick shower, had some breakfast and went back to the Planet. They where surprised seeing Perry there already. He told them that doctor Klein already called 4 times that morning, and it wasn't even 8 ó clock yet. Clark called doctor Klein immediately. 

 "Starlabs Doctor Klein speaking"

 "Doctor Klein, this is Clark Kent"

 "Clark, thank you for calling back. I think you and Lois need to come over here, I think I know what it is"

 "Could it do any damage to Superman?"

 "Well, I don't want to tell over the phone"

 "I understand, we'll be there soon"

 "Okay, see you soon"

Clark hung up the phone. Lois was standing by his side, curious about what doctor Klein had to say.

 "He says he has big new, but he wouldn't tell over the phone"

 "What about Superman?"

 "He said we had to come over, he wouldn't tell"

 "Clark" Lois looked at him with a worried expression.

 "I know"

Clark took Lois by her arm and leaded her to the elevator. The genitor of the building was there to, so they couldn't talk before they reached their car.

 "You can't go in there Clark"

 "I don't think we have a choice. I talked to doctor Klein over the phone, you can't show up alone"

 "I have to, you are not going in there, not until we know what damage that thing can do to you. It is to dangerous"

 "What would you tell doctor Klein?"

 "I'll tell him that you had to run a lead, our something, I'll figure out something"

 "So where do I go now, I can't go back to the Planet, than Perry knows something's wrong"

 "I'll drive you home"

 "You don't need to drive me. I'll go by myself"

 "Are you sure? It will be the first time you'll be him again, since last Sunday"

 "I'll be okay, don't worry honey"

Clark kissed Lois and stepped out of the car, he looked how she drove away. He looked around to make sure nobody saw him, and than changed into his Superman outfit and flew away.

-------------------------------

She didn't knew how much time had gone by when de doctor came in. He quickly checked Clark's vital signs and tested  some of his reflexes. Then he pointed out that there was no difference since last night. Seeing Lois's concern he said that in one way it was a good thing, but it wasn't any worse either. How could he say that? How could he even think that. It wasn't a good thing. Who the hell did he thought he was. Who he was dealing with. He had no right to say anything like that. She wanted to tell him that, but she knew that it wouldn't change anything. So she just gave him a weak smile. 

-------------------------------

When Lois arrived at Starlabs, doctor Klein was working hard. He didn't even heard her come in.

 "Doctor Klein" No reaction. "Doctor Klein" This time she said it a little bit louder. Now doctor Klein looked up from his work.

 "Lois"

 "Hi"

 "Where's Clark?"

 "He couldn't come with me, he had to check a lead"

 "Oh, I expected him to come with you, I wanted to show both of you"

 "He wanted to come, but unfortunately he couldn't"

 "Well, it's okay. Follow me, than I'll show you"

Lois followed doctor Klein. He leaded her to a couple of microscopes. He pointed at one.

 "Can you tell me what you see?"

Lois took a look. "I'm not sure what it is, but I see cells that become more every second"

 "Okay, and now this one" He pointed at an other microscope. "Tell me what you see"

 "This looks quiet. Nothing really happens"

 "Exactly"

 "What does that mean?"

 "Well, I exposed some of Superman's DNA with the virus, and I did it with human DNA to. There had been no difference in both of them until now. The first one you saw was Superman's. The second one was human"

 "What does that means?"

 "Superman's cells are responding to the virus. It's affecting his good cells. It's making him sick. It is not happening with the human DNA, which means that the virus can harm Superman, but no humans"

 "How bad is it?"

 "It is going pretty fast. I've already started making antibody's against the virus, but it could take years."

 "You're saying Superman is sick?"

 "He's been exposed. That doesn't mean he's infected. We have to find him and run some tests. But we can't do it in here, if you find Superman, and call me than, I'll make sure I'll find an area where I can exam him.

 "Okay, I will"

Lois ran of to her car, driving home immediately. When she arrived at their house, she called for Clark. He didn't answered. She searched the place, but she couldn't find him. Eventually she found a note on the coffee table. It told Lois that had gone back to the Daily Planet. "I've found something, so I had to go back to the Planet. I'm sorry, but it couldn't wait. I'll meet you there, loves Clark."

At the Daily Planet, Clark didn't felt so good. He stood up to get himself a glass of water, but as he was walking towards the man's room, he suddenly felt very light-headed. He grabbed a desk for comfort, but his legs couldn't carry him anymore so he fell on the floor. He fought to keep his eyes open, but soon he passed out.

Everybody ran to him and Jimmy called an ambulance. He also tried to call Lois on her cell phone, but she didn't answered.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter 4  
  
When Lois arrived at the Daily Planet she saw an ambulance. The paramedics where taking the stroller out. She quickly parked her car and ran to them.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We're not sure yet, a man on the third floor passed out"  
  
Lois knew that it could be Clark. Her intuition told her that it was.  
  
"I work here, let me take you there"  
  
"Thank you, we'd appreciate that"  
  
The paramedics followed Lois towards the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors opened at the third floor they could see a group people standing in a circle. As soon as they saw Lois and the paramedics they stepped aside. Lois didn't needed anybody to tell her, she could see it was Clark.  
  
"Oh my god, that's my husband"  
  
She ran towards him, and kneeled down next to him.  
  
"Maim you better step back, let us do our job"  
  
Lois stepped back a little bit, so the paramedics had some space. They started by taking of his tie. At first Lois didn't realised what it meant, but it did soon.  
  
"You can't take his clothes of"  
  
"Maim, you have to let us work"  
  
"I know, but you can't take of his clothes, not in here, please"  
  
The paramedics looked at her curiously. "We don't have a choice, we have to put him on a monitor. I'm sorry"  
  
"Okay, but than they have to go"  
  
Perry searched Lois' eyes. He saw she meant what she was saying "Everybody, please go outside, let the paramedics do their jobs"  
  
Some of them wanted to protest, but from the sound of Perry's voice, they knew it was better to leave.  
  
Only Jimmy and Perry staid. But Lois knew that the less people found this out, the better it would be. "I'm sorry, you have to go to"  
  
"What? You can't seriously mean that"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Nobody is taking of his clothes, while they are here"  
  
Now the paramedics started to interfere "Maim you have to let us do our jobs, our I have to ask you to leave the room"  
  
"I know it sounds stupid, but they really have to leave"  
  
"I don't want to send you away, because it looks like you're his friends, but I think it would be better if you leave for know, otherwise we can't help him"  
  
Perry wanted to protest again, but Jimmy leaded him away "Come, it might be better if we leave"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
As soon as Perry en Jimmy had left the room, Lois started to open the buttons of Clark's shirt. The paramedics looked confused when they saw what was under there.   
  
"That's why nobody could see that. This has to stay a secret. It is very important"  
  
"He's wearing Superman's suit"  
  
"Yes, he is. Please, you can't take him to the hospital"  
  
"Well, let us examine him first, you should give us some space"  
  
Lois stepped back, now she at least kept their secret safe for most of them. The paramedics worked on Clark for a while. They checked his vitals. Clark was still breathing, but it wasn't optimal, so they gave him some oxygen to make him a little more comfortable. They tried to give him an IV, but the needle broke at the touch of his skin. After they had been working on him for a while, they said: "We have to take him to the hospital"  
  
"No, you can't"  
  
"I'm sorry, but if we won't take him to the hospital right now, I'm afraid he will die. He's not responding to anything. There's nothing we can do for him here, we need a doctor to look at him"  
  
"Than take him to Starlabs..." Lois stopped as she realised what had probably caused this was inside Starlabs. He couldn't go there... "Okay, you can take him to the hospital, but please, we have to keep this a secret, we need as less doctors as possible, I'd even prefer doctor Klein from Starlabs to come over to the hospital to exam him instead of a normal doctor. Please."  
  
The paramedics knew they had to take Clark into the hospital as soon as possible and didn't wanted to argue with Lois.  
  
"Let's take him to the bus first, than we'll see what we can do for you"  
  
"Thank you"   
  
In the ambulance they did their best to reach doctor Klein, but he wasn't at Starlabs. There was no other choice than to take Clark to the hospital. Lois couldn't think clear anymore, otherwise she could have made the choice to let them take of Clark's clothes and to take him in as Superman. But she sat there, taking Clark's hand in hers, as tears flew over her cheeks. Even though she was married to Superman, this was her biggest fear. Her biggest nightmare. Although, she never thought that it would ever came out.  
  
A whole team was waiting for the ambulance to arrive. The paramedics quickly explained the case, as the team started to work on Clark. They where confused to see who their patient was. They had no idea how to treat this patient. The paramedics explained that they had tried to give this patient an IV, but that it hadn't worked. One of the doctors tried it again, and this time it did work. Without a problem the needle went trough Clark's skin, right into a vain. They gave him saline. They intubated him, placed him on a monitor and after they did everything they could do, they took him up to the ICU.   
  
Lois had been waiting in the waiting area. One of the doctors had came to talk to her. She told him her story. About what happened. He agreed to Lois that they had to find doctor Klein as soon as possible, he was the one that could help Clark. After they had been talking for a while, some reporters entered the building. Lois saw them first. She hoped that they weren't here for Clark, but as soon as they saw her, they walked towards her.   
  
"Is it true your husband, Clark Kent, collapsed?  
  
"Please, leave me alone, I don't want to make a statement"  
  
"But, you owe it to the city"  
  
"No, leave me alone" Lois pushed away the microphones they where holding under her nose. Then she walked away to Clarks room. A wrong choice. One of the reporters followed her. She didn't noticed. She entered the room and picked up his hand.  
  
"Oh, Clark, how could this have happened?"  
  
Before Lois realized, one of the reporters entered the room. He couldn't believe what he saw. This wasn't Clark Kent. This was Superman. He wouldn't believed this was Clark Kent, but he Lois just said Clark to him.  
  
"This is Superman, isn't it"  
  
Lois shook up. "What"?  
  
"The man in the bed, your husband. It is Superman, isn't it?"  
  
"Why would you say that, this is my husband Clark"  
  
"No, that is Superman"  
  
"Really, he isn't"  
  
The reporter looked around the room. Unfortunately the nurses hadn't been careful with Clark's clothes. They laid on a chair. The reporter saw them, walked over there and picked them up. There was the Superman suit.   
  
"Than tell me what this is"  
  
Lois looked at the reporter. She couldn't think clear at the moment. All she felt was fear. And now their secret has been exposed. They had kept it for such a long time, but she meshed up. Why where they doing this to her. Why couldn't they just leave her alone.   
  
"Please, forget what you just saw, please"  
  
"I'm sorry, I owe it to the world. The world needs to know about this"  
  
"No, please"  
  
The reporter ran away. Lois tried to follow him, but she couldn't keep up with him. The other reporters caught her as soon as she entered the hallway. Where were people when you needed them. There wasn't a single nurse or doctor in the hallway.  
  
------------------------------- 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter 5  
  
Lois hadn't seen doctor Klein the whole week. She had no idea where he was. The only thing she did know for sure, was that her life, and Clark's had been ruined. Clark was in a coma, the world knew about his identity. She hadn't been able to stop the reporter from telling the story. She felted guilty. She hadn't tried hard enough to keep this away from the people. She blamed doctor Klein. The paramedics had tried to reach him, before they called the hospital. There had been no choice. Lois had tried to reach doctor Klein the whole week. But nobody had seen him. She had send people over to Starlabs, but he wasn't there. He has been reported missing officially about 3 days ago. Many reporters had tried to talk to her, but finally the hospital's staff had been able to keep them away from her. She knew the world needed a statement. But she couldn't. She had been living in Clark's ICU room since the moment he arrived there.   
  
Lois was lost in her thoughts of all the things that had been going on, when someone entered the door. Lois was confused when she saw who it was.   
  
"Doctor Klein?"  
  
"Yes, it is me. I'm so sorry. I saw on the news what happened. I had to take my lab at a secret place to find a cure. I've been working on it the whole week, and I think that there is a change it might work. But honestly I can't promise. It is the best I got, but I don't know if it will have any site affects. I tested it on his DNA, but that's all I could do, there are no supermice I could have tested it on, so..."  
  
"But you think, what you have there, could it..."  
  
"I think so, but I can't promise"  
  
"But it's a chance. Look at him. There's already so much gone, our lives, nothing will ever be the same"  
  
"Are you sure you want to try this?"  
  
"Yes, please, do it" She took Clark's hand and whispered "Hey, doctor Klein is here, he says he has something that might be able to help you. You have to fight you know. I love you" She softly kissed his forehead.  
  
Doctor Klein took a small bottle out of his pocket. He took a hypodermic syringe, filled it, and then pushed it into Clark's IV.   
  
"All we can do now is wait"  
  
Lois sat down again, she took Clark's hand in hers. Do you know what it is, the virus I mean?  
  
"I've been working on it the whole week. I wearily slept. I haven't seen anything like this whole my life. It definitely couldn't be human. It, in no way, is affecting the human been. Only Superman. I did some research on who was able to get anything like this. I know that's usually what you and Clark do, but since Superman is Clark and you are Superman's wife, I asked Jimmy Olsen to help me. He's the only one that knew I wasn't really missing. But I couldn't let him tell you, our anybody else. He told me about the list with people that might wanted to kill Superman. We checked everybody, but it ended up that it wasn't anyone of them. Than a clue came right into my hands. You remember the time the people from New Krypton came to get Superman and wanted to take over the world?"  
  
"Of course I remember, are they...?"  
  
"Let me finish my story. 2 days ago, a lady came into my secret lab. It was that lady that asked Superman to come to New Krypton with her. Lady Zara. She told me that she had heard what happened to Clark. She helped me and Jimmy to find out who wanted to do this to Superman. She told me that she wanted to help, because Superman had helped her. She discovered that the virus came from New Krypton. The disease had never showed up there as a disease. We found antibody's in Lady Zara's blood. That's how I've been able to create this medicine. As it works. But to continue, it's not the only thing she found out. One of Nor's friends, who hadn't came to earth, back then, had been able to catch the virus in the box and get it to earth. Because Superman grew up here instead of at New Krypton, he has no antibody's so this disease can kill him. He's lucky that he's strong here at earth. The fluid they're giving him, and the antibiotics kept him alive. But honestly I don't think he would have survived much longer, maybe a day, maybe two, but no more"  
  
Tears flew over Lois' cheeks. As if it was the first time she realised how serious all of this was. She knew, of course, but still, she hadn't expected Clark to die. This was just to much.  
  
Doctor Klein continued. "Lady Zara and her husband, Ching, who rule New Krypton, kept the man who's held responsible for doing this to Superman in custody. There's going to be a trial anytime soon, probably within a couple of days. He already confessed. There was one man that helped him. There's still an investigation against him. They want to sentence him to death, the guy who helped him to"  
  
Lois wanted to speak but she couldn't. It had been so much. This wasn't what she had been expecting. It had been such a long time since that happened. At least, it looked like it. It seemed forever.   
  
Doctor Klein stayed with Lois for a while. Than he decided to leave her alone, and tell police that he was no longer missing. He knew there where thousands of people standing beneath Clark's window. He decided that he was probably the right person to make a statement at the moment. 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter 6  
  
Lois fell asleep, her head on Clark's chest. She dreamed about Lady Zara and the time she took Clark away from her. She dreamed about her wedding.   
  
Than, suddenly something woke her up. She didn't realized at first. It took a few seconds to adjust. She looked at Clark. His eyes opened. He smiled at Lois. He wanted to talk, but he couldn't because there was a tube down his throat.   
  
"Sttt... don't try to speak. It's okay. She kissed his forehead. I love you so much. Wait here, I'll get a doctor"  
  
Lois came back with a doctor about 30 seconds later. He ran some tests and Clark seemed to be okay. He noticed the IV was no longer in his hand. There wasn't even a wound left.  
  
"Okay Clark. Take a deep breath and when I tell you, you have to blow"  
  
Clark did as him was told. The doctor did some more test, and finally left Lois and Clark alone.  
  
Clark's voice was kind of hoarse because he was intubated for over a week. He whispered as he talked. "What happened?"  
  
Lois swallowed because she felt a limb down in her throat. Clark noticed this and crapped her hand, holding it tight. "I don't know where to start. Is there anything you remember?"  
  
"I remember that I found that box and that doctor Klein had told us that it was dangerous for me. I think I was at the Daily Planet, but I'm not sure"  
  
"You were. You past out. An ambulance brought you here. We tried to find doctor Klein, but he was nowhere to be found so there was no choice. You where very sick, honestly.." Lois swallowed deeply again, as a few tears filled her eyes, "they thought you where going to die"  
  
Clark squeezed Lois hand as she said the words. "But I didn't"  
  
"No, you didn't. Thank God doctor Klein showed up in time with hope. He found out who did this to you and found a way to treat you"  
  
Clark smiled weakly. "Who was it?"  
  
"You would never guess if I made you. It was no human, but someone from New Krypton. A friend of Nor's. He was angry because of what happened with his friend. He managed to catch an kryptonian virus into the box and get it to earth. Zara and Ching found out about it, they helped doctor Klein to create an antibody and they have the guy in custody"  
  
"Wow, I never..."  
  
"I know, I didn't either"  
  
"Where are my parents?"  
  
"In our house. They came as soon as they heard. They've been here most of the time. I send them last night. They where totally exhausted. They wanted me to come with them, but I couldn't leave you alone"  
  
"You've been here all the time?"  
  
"Yes. I only left to take a bathroom break or to get something to eat. I couldn't leave"  
  
Lois thought from the look on Clark's face, that he was going to get angry at her, but he didn't. He just said: "Thank you."  
  
"You welcome"  
  
"I feel that there's something you haven't told me yet"  
  
Lois smiled. She hoped that he hadn't noticed, but of course he had. She wasn't planning on telling him this yet, although his body was recovering very fast, he was still weak.  
  
"Lois?"  
  
"Notting, really"  
  
"Lois" Clark looked her straight in the eye. He knew she wasn't telling him the truth. Lois didn't knew how to tell him this. Everything they fought for, trying to keep this a secret. Now it was ruined. Their lives, everything changed, and Clark had no idea about that. She wanted to wait as long as possible telling him this. She wanted him to feel better first. But he knew her to well.   
  
"Lois?"  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this"  
  
"Try me"  
  
"You have no idea how much everything has changed..."  
  
"What do you mean? What has changed?"  
  
"Everything. I don't know how to tell you, but I think I can show you. You think you can stand up?"  
  
"Yes, I think so, I feel much better already"  
  
Clark stepped out of the bed. He felt kind of dizzy as he stood up for the first time. He grabbed Lois' hand for support. Slowly they walked to the window. Clark's mouth fell open as he saw all the people standing there. He didn't knew what Lois mend before, but now he had a pretty good idea.  
  
"They know, don't they?"  
  
"I'm afraid so" Lois took a chair so Clark could sit down. Than she got one herself. She started telling him the hole story. From the moment she arrived at the Daily Planet that day till today. Clark didn't interrupted her once. After she finished her story her eyes where filled with tears again.  
  
"Everything will be okay again"  
  
"How?"  
  
"We can handle everything, as long as we're together we can handle this, you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I do" Lois smiled as she watch her husband. He has some sort of power that can always make her feel better. She had know idea how he did it, but he did.   
  
"People know the truth now. When I can get out of here, we'll give a press conference and tell the whole story. Of course we didn't wanted people to know about this, but let's look at it from the bright side, we don't have to lie again. When we have to leave because I hear something, we don't have to make it a secret. You understand me better since you know, so in the end, I hope, all people will"  
  
"I hope you're right"  
  
Clark smiled. Than he suddenly felt how tired he was. Lois noticed it too. "You should get some sleep"  
  
"Yeah, I think I do"  
  
Lois helped him back in bed, and climbed in herself as well. He hold her tight. She rested her head on his shoulder. For the first time she felt real safe again, and she felt that everything was going to be okay.  
  
------------------------------- 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue   
  
Clark didn't woke up until the next morning. He felt back to normal, like nothing had happened. But from the area he was in, he knew a lot happened, that it hadn't been just a nightmare. Lois was still sleeping in his arms. He couldn't help, but he felt happy. He knew that their lives would never be the same again, but in one way, he knew, just as he told Lois the night before, everything would be okay again, and as long as he was with Lois, he was happy, no matter what. Clark watched Lois sleep for a while. He didn't knew how long it had been, when she finally opened her eyes.   
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey, good morning"  
  
"You slept well?"  
  
"Yeah, I haven't slept this good since last week"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be, it wasn't your fault"  
  
"I do feel responsible though"  
  
"Well don't.... How do you feel?"  
  
"Great, I feel, well, like Superman"  
  
Lois smiled as she looked at her husband. "You're ready to get out of here?"  
  
"Yes, I definitely am"  
  
"Okay, let's take a shower first"  
  
"I like that idea"  
  
After Lois and Clark where showered and dressed and all, they went to the admit desk to check out. They had to see a doctor first, but he couldn't do anything but declare Clark totally healthy. They signed some forms and then took the elevator down. As soon as the walked out of the hospital, reporters stormed directly to them.   
  
"Wait, I will make a statement, but you have to wait. You can meet me in front of City Hall, at 2 p.m. this afternoon" Clark leaded Lois trough the crowd. As they reached the parking lot, Lois realised that she had came there riding along with the ambulance, so they had to go 'by Superman'.   
  
Clark's parents where surprised to see them. They hugged their son, the moment they saw them. Tears filled Martha's eyes, and even Jonathan had to blink a tear away, seeing his son completely healthy. They had been terrified. They knew how sick their son had been. But they also realised that his life would never be the same again.  
  
At 2 p.m. exactly, Lois and Clark arrived at city hall. His parents had come along as well. A lot of press was already waiting. National and International, they had never seen so many reporters at one place. Not even at big conferences. The major was waiting there as well. Clark was wearing a normal suit, his Superman-suit underneath it.  
  
"You've been waiting for this for a long time. I never mend for this secret to get out, because I have no idea what it would do to me and to my wife Lois. I'll start this story at the beginning. My parents couldn't get any children of their own and they had given up hope in becoming parents till they found me. In a meteor shower I landed on earth within a space ship. They found me and raised me. When I grew older I realised I wasn't like other people, I started to develop powers. I could see trough walls, I could fly. I realised I could help people with these powers. Whenever they needed me, I could here them and safe their lives. But I also realised, that when I showed my powers at people, I wouldn't have a life of my own. My parents where afraid that people would make me a test subject. So my mother made me the Superman suit, and that's how I became a international superhero. Nobody knew, not even Lois. Just my parents of course. I was dating Lois for a long time, before she found out. But beside her, nobody knew my secret. I managed to keep this a secret till last week. Unfortunately, someone came real close murdering me. A lot of people have tried the last few years, because, wherever you're loved, there are always people that hate you, unfortunately. This man, a Kryptonian man, somehow infected me with a Kryptonian virus. Because I lived on earth whole my life, I don't share any antibody's for a virus like that. Luckily, doctor Klein, my friend Jimmy and the leaders of the planet New Krypton, found a cure for my illness. The doctor told me, that I wouldn't have survived much longer, probably only a day or two. So now I stand here, and my whole life is changed. Of course you are angry, because I kept my real identity from you. But please, try to understand. If I had exposed myself to you, the first time I came to Metropolis, I don't think I would have been able to help you the way I could have now. Every man needs a life of his own. A beautiful wife to get home to. A family. And so do I. So I hope that you can forgive me for wanting all of that. And I hope you can let me and Lois live the life we wanted. The life we had. Think about your own husband and your own wife, about parents, about your children, and than realise, I'm not that different. Just like you, I am a husband. I am a man with a job, taking care of his family. And that's what I need for being a real superhero"  
  
After that speech Clark answered all the reporters questions. They staid at the square all afternoon, till the last question was answered. He knew that he needed the people to trust him again, and that definitely would take time.   
  
Lois and Clark where laying in their bed that evening, talking about that day.  
  
"What do you think about my speech?"  
  
"I was impressed. I had no idea what you where going to tell, but I hadn't expected anything like this. You told the truth, but in a way nobody had expected. You made them see that together we're not anything different than they are. You made them feel equal. You impressed me as well as the whole world"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, from the reaction of the reports you can tell. A lot of their questions where about you and me, about how you came to earth, about your parents, about the way it feels to lead a double life, how it was to keep this a secret and how you where able to keep it a secret"  
  
"That's true. How do you think this will work out?"  
  
"I think our lives won't ever be the same again, because everybody knows. But I don't think it will be a bad think. I hope that they can keep seeing us as Lois and Clark and not like Superman and his wife, and I think that they will. You stay Superman, but you are Clark. You're my husband, you're a reporter, and I think you can stay that. That's what I believe"  
  
"So you think about this as a positive thing?"  
  
"The past week I've been so scared. I've thought about this for many times, and all the time I saw it as something bad. But now I've got you back I am able to look at this as a positive thing, so yes, I do"  
  
"How did you managed to get trough this week?"  
  
"Honestly I don't know. But every time I looked at you I found hope. When I looked out the window I saw many people standing there, for you. In one way that scared me, but on the other hand I knew what they needed. You. Just like I did to. I tried not to think about anything that could go wrong. And I didn't realized how bad this could have turned out, until you woke up. No, it was a little before that, when doctor Klein came in"  
  
"I'm so sorry"  
  
"I told you before, and I will tell you again. Don't be sorry. Please, this isn't your fault"  
  
"But it feels like it is"  
  
"No, Clark, No! It is not. You didn't wanted this to happen. And it is because of the things you've done in your life, everything turned out okay. You made friends with doctor Klein. You made friends with Zara and Ching, and they are the once that saved your life"  
  
"But I'm the one responsible for Nor's death. If..."  
  
"Don't say it. You couldn't have prevented this. And I've blamed many people the past week, but never you, so please don't do it yourself"  
  
"I will try"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"I love you, do you know that?"  
  
"Yes, that's the only thing I always know for sure. That's the thing that can help me fighting everything. And I love you to"   
  
Clark looked Lois straight in her eyes. He smiled at her. Once more he said "I love you" Than he bounded forwards for a long and passionate kiss. 


End file.
